Time to Unwind
by Dani677
Summary: It's been a long day for the Princess and an even longer one for her General. But now...it's time to unwind. (NSFW & PWP) Hak x Yona


A/N: Hey! I have been working on this fic for quite some time. After I watched the Zeno Arc I couldn't help myself but write this fic. Then, as the manga has been developing while I was still working on this, it gave me even more ideas to try out. This is another one completely off the top of my head. I bet if things were different and they had their old life, this could've been reality for our beautiful couple. Oh well. We could hope, right? Happy reading :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

TIME TO UNWIND

"Good work today, men. We resume training in the morning. After the warm up, we move on to sparring. So perfect your form, and come prepared for battle!" General Hak said, as he addressed the Royal Guard. "Dismissed!"

The exhausted soldiers groaned their response, huddling together to stand at attention. As they limped and hobbled away, a chorus of grumbles could be heard. The consensus being that their Commander in Chief would be the death of them.

Hak looked at his men as they exited the courtyard. Shaking his head with a sigh, he stretched his tense and sore muscles.

Today's training was intense, as it always was. But for a reason unknown, his body felt taut - more so than usual. Well, that wasn't true. He well knew the cause. His much needed intimate time with his lover and friend had been more elusive than his body could bear.

Thoughts of kissing her, touching her, breathing in her scent, the sound of her voice calling out his name, the feel of her fingernails moving along his back...these were the thoughts plaguing him through the day. He needed these to become his reality, and so help him, he needed it soon.

Opting for a bath to calm his nerves, he headed for his quarters, allowing his mind to drift over the day's activities.

Amidst the haze of training the soldiers, his mind recalled locking eyes with the Princess. It was a fleeting moment, with a lasting impression.

There she stood with a sun kissed glow, slightly to the right, behind the soldiers. Words were unspoken, but a message clearly conveyed, just by the look in her eyes.

There in those violet pools he loved, was a smoldering heat and barely contained passion. The way she softly bit her lip, lust dancing in her eyes as she heatedly met his gaze, she expressed what she needed without uttering a word.

His chest grew tight at the sight before him, pulse quickening by the second. Before he had a chance to make good on her presence, her attendants came, ushering her away.

Hence, certain thoughts hadn't left him since.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he was pulled from his brooding by a familiar voice.

"Top of the evening, Hak-sama! Another long day of training those boys, eh? You must've worked up a hearty appetite! Not to worry. I made you your favorite! It's nice and warm and ready for you. I just set it down on the warmer, so eat up, ok?" the motherly kitchen attendant, An-min, said with a smile.

"You know it, An-min. After a good bath, I'll definitely enjoy it. Thanks again for bringing it for me." he said, returning her smile.

"Oh, no problem! No problem at all, dear. Well, I'll leave you to it." she bowed, continuing on her way.

A few moments later, Hak closed the door of his private suite, breathing in the delicious aroma of freshly made sukiyaki.

It soothed his nerves, maybe just a little.

Knowing his stay wouldn't be for too long, he chose to pull in the door in place of locking it.

Undressing immediately, he adjusted the heat of the powerful spray, before stepping under to rinse away his day of frustrations.

Thoughts of his lover and the erotic memories they made, flitted through his mind all over again.

The sight...the smell...the sensation...the taste. It all felt so real, he could almost _taste_ her very essence on the tip of his tongue.

 _Fuck..._

He groaned as he felt himself go painfully hard. He needed his woman, and he needed her now. Needed to feel her hot, sweet juices running down the length of him. Needed to feel her soft, fluttering walls sucking and _squeezing_ on the tip of his dick.

Shoving a hand roughly through his hair, he turned off the water, reaching for his towel.

 _Time to find the Princess. I can't wait anymore._

As he adjusted the towel set at his hip, he devised a plan for their much needed rendezvous.

Opening the door and stepping out of the bath, he was stunned to see what was awaiting him.

Clad in a sheer - _oh so sheer_ \- yukata, was his beloved Princess, waiting for him. So loose was the tie, that it was falling off of her shoulders, exposing to him the gentle rise of her delicate breasts and smooth shoulders.

"Yona..." he whispered, frozen in place.

"Hak...I need you...I need you now." she breathed, eyes filled with needy desire.

She slid out of her robe as she stood before him, allowing the fabric to pool at her feet. Before she could take one step toward him, his mouth was hungrily claiming her own, his hands greedily exploring her body, fingers expertly caressing her pert nipples.

 _Kami-sama, thank you for blessings. I promise I'll make good on this one._

Wasting no time, Hak slid his hands to her ass, gripping the plump and smooth flesh as he hoisted and carried her to his bed, sucking and kissing every part of her that his lips could reach.

Yona panted and moaned, her hands clawing at his muscular back as she writhed beneath him, savoring his tongue on her nipples and his manly digits dipping in her treasure chest, his touch lighting her body afire.

Hak let out a groan upon looking at his fingers. They were shiny and wet and practically _dripping_ of her.

Sucking them clean, he spread her legs even wider, lecherous eyes beholding the deluge that was her.

Just as he was about to dive in for the time of his life, she stopped him on contact, much to his dismay.

"Hak, let me...let me suck you off too." Yona said, short winded as she made to get up.

"I want your dick in my mouth and deep in my throat, and I want your face buried in _this_."

Hak felt his cock twitch at her salacious demand, watching her as she guided his hand to exactly where she was referring to.

Who was he to say no to his lover and Master?

"Come, make it happen." he said with a lascivious smile, adjusting himself to lie flat on his back.

With all the grace and poise one would expect of a princess, Yona gracefully positioned herself atop her lover, a fine view of her ass filling Hak's vision.

Throwing him a lewd eye from over her shoulder, she slowly descended, allowing her moisture to form a trail on the skin of his bare chest, as she dragged herself enticingly to her desired destination.

Biting his lip, Hak felt his mouth water in suspense. He had been waiting for this moment for far too long.

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 2:**

Yona held his cock with gentle hands, smiling at the stiffness she would soon wrap her lips around.

It was agonizing torture for hours on end, watching him train with the Royal Guard.

Seeing him sweaty and disciplined, so firm in his commands, she had wanted to strip him of everything and let him have his way with her right there in the court. Damn those attendants and the damn schedule too.

 _None of that matters now. They are things of the past._

 _What matters now is this and what I'm about to do to it_ , she thought to herself as she gazed upon his rod, feeling it pulsing in her palms.


End file.
